Update:Fall program updates!
First off, I would like to thank everyone for their assistance in helping with beta-testing the changes over on the Death-match mud. Secondly, there will a global practice reset associated with these program updates. Now, for the changes: *'Notice/Hide' :Some previous changes have been reverted, some new changes have been added. Please note these are the changes that we were testing on the BetaMUD. :Please note that the ability to spam for 'h.' can be used at the cost of 1 move to improve your chances of hitting a hidden opponent. (i.e. kill h.dark, kill h.seanchan, etc) :Maybe I wasn't clear enough here so here goes: :*If you have notice on and can see a hidden in your room, THEN use h. to hit the target :*The percentage of notice required sense a hidden in your room was reverted to its previous lower level *'Blight Heat' :For those adventurous enough to brave the Blight, the effects of the Blight's heat have been reduced. *'Compel' :For the myrddraal, failure rates have been adjusted. *'Ambush' :No, it hasn't been removed. Damage has been lowered, time to set has been increased and sneak now has a chance of bypassing being ambushed. *'Warder/Fade attack' :Has been reverted to the original setup. *'Master Retool' :Has been added via code to the Master Blacksmiths, type 'list' or 'help' at the blacksmith for the appropriate syntax. :Please note that the usage of retooling is monitored. Be smart, keep the descriptions in-context, correct to RP, etc. If you fail to heed to this warning, don't be surprised when a heavy-handed immortal decides that you'll lose your ability by losing your mastership. *'Fireworks' :Rather than adding mobol'd fixes for each city, code has been added to allow fireworks to be used in the city zones without the 'hurricane' effect. *'Warder Fixes' :When the warder auto-rescues his Sedai, the Sedai should no longer be disengaged. Also, the Warder should no longer auto-rescue and eat a backstab or charge. *'a cup of thick syrup' :Should now give a lasting 3 tic effect same as cure blind, etc. *'Chosen' :Per the thread in your forum, there are now going to be two clans; Myrddraal and Dreadlords. *'Item Degrade' :Similar to the way that clothing and weapons currently have to be repaired, shields will eventually wear out and/or need to be replaced. *'Mending' :After some time, items that have been in the game and have been repaired quite a few times will no longer be able to be mended with oilstones and/or in shops. Items that can no longer be repaired will eventually wear out and crumble to dust. *'Examine/Show' :Clothing/Weapons/Shields will now show their overall condition when examined/showed to another player. To explain this better, each item has three conditions: current condition, current max condition and original max condition. The overall condition of the item in use is the difference between the current max and original max. The conditions such as (scratched) are the difference between the current condition and the current max.